


Trust Me

by LaLionne (otayuriistheliteralbest)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Keitor, Light Angst, Lotor Week 2020, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26063236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otayuriistheliteralbest/pseuds/LaLionne
Summary: "Trust me.”The words, roughly spoken, pushed out through clenched teeth and a voice raw from screaming, made Keith’s heart clench in pain. The fact of the matter was, the Lotor had lost their trust time and again. The fact of the matter was, that he couldn’t imagine a universe without Lotor in it.The fact of the matter was, that he still wanted to trust the man, for all Lotor had done everything he could to abandon that trust.
Relationships: Keith/Lotor (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45
Collections: Lotor Week 2020





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little angsty drabble inspired by the Lotor Week prompt. I haven't been able to write anything since *waves hand at real world events* all this began, so even though it's only a little drabble, I'm really happy to have my muse back for long enough to write SOMEthing. With any luck, this means that I'll be able to write more regularly again. I've missed it.
> 
> This is unbeta'd and based on my memory of the show, which I haven't watched since it came out.

"Trust me.”

The words, roughly spoken, pushed out through clenched teeth and a voice raw from screaming, made Keith’s heart clench in pain. The fact of the matter was, the Lotor had lost their trust time and again. The fact of the matter was, that he couldn’t imagine a universe without Lotor in it. 

The fact of the matter was, that he still wanted to trust the man, for all Lotor had done everything he could to abandon that trust.

Keith pressed the gleaming blade against Lotor’s throat, making the chains wrapped around his body rattle as he leaned away from the kiss of the blade.

“Why should we?”

“Harsh, but fair.” Lotor cleared his throat, sweat dripping down from the edge of his mussed locks to drip down his neck to the edge of the blade pressed against his skin. “I’d do anything to regain your trust again, Keith. I never wanted to attack Voltron as I did. I never wanted to attack  _ you. _ It was the quintessence that took me over; I was weak to it, and it took over my mind completely.”

His eyes bore into Keith’s, pleading, and it took him back to other moments where Keith had seen that look in much different circumstances. Clothes lost in a flurry of movement and a rush to feel skin on skin, slick with sweat and the only noises the pants and pleading for more, more,  _ more. _

Lotor must have sensed the change in Keith’s thoughts. His gaze softened, and he made to reach out to stroke Keith’s cheek, but the chains stopped him short.

“Will you trust me again, love? I promise not to break that trust again.”

Keith stepped back, sheathing his blade as he turned his back on the prisoner.

“We’ll see.”

He pressed his hand to the touch pad and stepped back out to bright lights of the Garrison, hurriedly blinking away the tears that formed at the corners of his eyes.


End file.
